


A Day In The Life

by Kenzie_Kennity



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzie_Kennity/pseuds/Kenzie_Kennity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a glimpse into the life of the crew of the Normandy. Joker, Shepard, and Garrus are all terrors and the crew knows it. But that's okay. It makes them more endearing. </p>
<p>Has canon elements but can be viewed as an AU. Femshepley, immature behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic containing my Shepard, Regan. This is my first time posting any Mass Effect fic. I've only recently entered the fandom and I've played the games and I've stalked some blogs. I just love the idea of FemShep and Ashley. And the Garrus-Shepard brotp. I hope this isn't horrible and that the fandom doesn't kick me out after this. I wrote another piece, it's not really fluff like this one though. Would anyone be interested in reading it?

If Ashley knew anything in her life, it was not to trust Regan, Garrus, and Joker when the three were together. Especially when they were quietly talking amongst themselves. It always spelled trouble for the rest of their crew.

“Their lack of rowdy behavior is a bit disconcerting. Do you think they’re feeling okay?” Liara asked from beside her. Ashley chuckled, not taking her eyes off the trio.

“No, they’re okay.” She assured her. She took a moment to pause and consider her statement. “I think.” She added. She glanced over and saw Liara and Miranda watching her. “Probably?” she tried unconvincingly.

“Really?” Miranda drawled. Ashley glanced back at the three and then at the two women beside her.

“Well… how bad could it be?” she asked lightly. Miranda raised an eyebrow and Liara ducked her head to hide a smile.

“That’s what you said last time.” Miranda reminded her.

_-Flashback-_

_“Shepard! How the hell did you manage to blow up a tree?!” Ashley asked, trying to pretend there weren’t random leaves and other tree debris falling around them. Regan chuckled sheepishly and looked around._

_“Well, we were just experimenting with this new-“_

_“It was Joker’s idea. He bribed us into it.” Garrus spoke up. Ashley glared at him._

_“Of course you two are involved. You’re always involved. It’s like the rest of the team is raising children!” she huffed. Regan beamed proudly, Garrus scoffed and Joker looked smug._

_“See. I told you we only had to use half.” He said. He spotted Ashley and fell quiet for a moment before Regan spoke again._

_“…. Babe, you’ve got a leaf… let me just-“ she motioned to Ashley’s head and plucked the leaf off quickly._

_-End flashback-_

“Okay, that was one isolated incident.” She conceded. Miranda let out a scoff.

“Only one incident? Do you have amnesia or something?” she asked in amusement. Liara nodded her agreement.

“We can’t forget what happened last year….”

_-Flashback-_

_“Um… that’s not exactly a sand… castle.” Miranda said hesitantly. Ashley looked up from her book and rolled her eyes. Regan, Garrus, and Joker all sat in the sand, sculpting an almost perfect replica of the Normandy. She could see what appeared to be people surrounding it, one sitting on the very top and she had to smile a little._

_“Are you kiddin’ me? The Normandy is the best thing ever. Of anything. She’s the embodiment of a castle.”_

_“She’s a ship.” Miranda said dryly._

_“You know what? I think you’re just upset that we didn’t add a sand Miranda.” Joker huffed. Miranda’s eyes narrowed._

_“Why would I be bothered by not being included in this childish activity?” she asked crossing her arms and sitting in the sand delicately._

_“Because we removed you as second in command to add Jack.” Regan said pointing at the blob of sand that was supposed to be their friend. Miranda actually gasped, clearly insulted._

_“And let me be the first to say,” Garrus interrupted smoothly. “So far she is a lot more cooperative than you are.” He said easily. Regan nodded._

_“Yeah, she’s already agreed with three of our plans.”_

_“That’s because she’s crazy.” Miranda glared at them. The three of them remained silent with innocent expressions so Miranda reached over and flicked the ‘head’ off of Jack._

_“Oh come on!”_

_-End flashback-_

“That one wasn’t so bad.” Ashley said.

“It ended with a trip to Dr. Chakwas for both Shepard and I.” Miranda reminded.

“And I couldn’t hear properly for almost two days.” Liara cut in.

“Okay, so they’re adventurous. Is that really so bad considering our backgrounds?”

“Christmas.” Was all Liara said. Ashley cringed.

_-Flashback-_

_“Babe,” Ashley started, stepping out of the back door. She opened her mouth to continue her thought but stopped when she was pelted in the chest with a snowball. She blinked in surprise and looked down, watching the large ball of snow fall apart and hit the ground. She glanced up, seeing nothing more than a harmless snowman standing in the middle of the yard. She glared and turned to go back inside, only to be stopped by another snowball hitting her in the back this time. She spun around quickly, her glare deepening. “Alright, Shepard. Come out here and face me like a man!” she huffed, looking around for her girlfriend._

_“Ash, is Regan out he-“ Caleb, the neighbor’s ten year old son was cut off by a snowball to the forehead, knocking him back. “Oof.” He hit the ground and pouted a little. Ashley leaned down to help him up but got tagged in the side with one, then two, followed by a third snowball. She scrambled, trying to get him in the ice but slipping a little instead. She let out a squeak which caused both Miranda and Oriana to rush out to see what the commotion was. As soon as the door opened, Oriana was hit with a surprise attack and knocked back into her sister, causing them both to hit the ground._

_“What the hell was that?!” Miranda huffed, helping her little sister up and holding out a hand to Ashley. Ashley accepted it, finally standing up completely and glaring._

_“That damned snowman i-“ she was stopped again by a snowball hitting Miranda in the face causing the woman to cry out in surprise from the cold. The three of them hurried and shut the door, cringing when they heard the barrage of snowballs hitting the door repeatedly._

_“Babe, I went out and got some more wine for dinner. Me and the guys are gonna finish ou-“ Regan paused, bag in hand and confused expression on her face. “What happened to you three?” she asked._

_“I was looking for you when that demon snowman attacked us!” Ashley glared. Regan cringed but Garrus smiled._

_“At least we know it worked.” He said. He held out a beer to Regan who grinned and opened it quickly._

_“Now let’s go add the finishing touches.” She said happily. She paused at the door, a snowball blowing past her and hitting Dr. Chakwas. She continued like it hadn’t happened. “Hey, you seen Caleb?” she asked._

_“He’s probably in the hospital recovering.” Miranda said dryly. Regan gave a long sigh._

_“Fine,” she drew the word out like a petulant child. “No more automated snowmen. We get it.” She said turning to leave the house._

_“But snowwomen are fair game, correct?” Garrus asked once they were out of hearing range. Regan grinned._

_-End flashback-_

“Okay, they’re childlike sometimes.” Ashley conceded. The other two women merely laughed. It was their way of reminding her that they didn’t mind. It was actually endearing. Considering all they’d been through, even after the final battle with the Reapers, those three had maintained a playful innocence to them. Sure, it was usually at the expense of the rest of the team but they were harmless. “But that doesn’t mean-“

“It does.”

“But they’r-“

“It does.”

“So you’re sa-“

“It. Does.” Miranda repeated a third time. “Go check on them.” She waved her off. Ashley frowned.

“Why do I have to do it?” she almost whined.

“Because your girlfriend is the ring-leader.” Miranda said.

“Besides,” Liara began, already stealing Ashley’s book. “We know they won’t listen to either of us.” She said. Ashley grumbled.

0000

“Hey!” Ashley called loudly, startling the three. Joker jumped and glared.

“Yeah, scare the guy who breaks a hip by blinking too hard.” He said dramatically. Ashley ignored him and leaned her hands on the table, glaring at her girlfriend.

“You three terrors better not be planning something.” She warned. Regan merely grinned.

“Oh we are.” She said proudly. “But nothing destructive this time. Well. Nothing _seriously_ destructive.” She paused. “It won’t be expensive.” She promised.

“Don’t forget therapy bills.” Joker muttered to her.

“It won’t be too expensive.” She amended. Ashley looked at all three of them, her eyes narrowed. Finally, she leaned forward and Regan met her halfway, giving her a soft kiss.

“Well, okay.” It was clear she didn’t believe them. “Just… stay out of serious trouble this time, okay?” she asked hopefully. They all nodded easily.

“That’s not even a concern.” Joker swore. Strangely it didn’t comfort her.

0000

“What were you three planning this afternoon?” she asked later that night. She gave Regan a few moments to get comfortable, immediately snuggling up to her girlfriend once she was settled.

“We weren’t planning anything.” She responded with a laugh. Ashley raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” she asked skeptically. Regan snorted and nodded, turning so that they were face to face.

“Really.” She confirmed. “Garrus has just been pre-planning his future lately. He wanted some input on baby names.” She admitted. Ashley snorted.

“And he asked the two of you?” she asked trying to hold back a laugh. Regan wasn’t even insulted as she nodded happily.

“Yep.” She said with a smile. “We couldn’t really agree on a name. We kind of went back and forth on why naming the kid after any of us would be a bad idea.”

“Why would it?”

“Ash, c’mon. How many different times have we been in trouble throughout the entire galaxy? And the one next door?” she reminded her.

“Ohh, good point.”

“Besides, a kid with the first name ‘Shepard’ is asking for a bad childhood.” Ashley poked Regan in the side.

“Shush,” she started. “Shepard is a cute name.”

“It’s a cute last name. Not for a first name. Especially in a predominately human area with alien parents.” She added. Ashley had to agree with that. Children could still be mean to their peers, despite everything that’d happened in the past two years. She wrote it off as children being more resilient than adults.

“What did you suggest?” she asked quietly.

“Adele.” She said with a straight face. Ashley chuckled.

“Stay _out_ of the music archives nerd.” She punched her shoulder lightly. They got quiet for a moment before Ashley spoke up. “Do you like children?” she asked suddenly. Regan nodded with her eyes closed.

“I love children. I’ve always wanted a couple.” She confided. For a moment, her mind flashed back to the little boy she hadn’t saved and she shivered.

“Really? I didn’t know you wanted kids.” Ashley said thoughtfully.

“I never really talk about it.” She shrugged. “Besides, I gave up the dream a while ago.” She admitted. Ashley frowned.

“What? Why?” she asked pulling back a little to watch her girlfriend’s face.

“Ash, I was a street rat growing up on the filthy streets of Texas. I was trying too hard to be the wrong kind of person so I joined the military. It just continued to go downhill from there. I gave up hope at having a normal job after retirement at some point too. Never thought I’d get a chance for any of that.” She shrugged again. “It’s not a big deal.” She paused. “Unless…. Did you want children?” she asked hesitantly. Ashley didn’t answer at first, considering Regan’s explanation.

“Well we’d have to get married first.” She said finally. She felt Regan flinch but held her tighter so she couldn’t move away.

“Ash, you know every time you mention the ‘m’ word your mother pops up soon after!” she hissed, already looking around. Ashley laughed.

“Anyway,” she said pointedly. “I’d wanna be married at least a year before we started the whole process. A part of me wants to give birth but a bigger part of me wants to adopt, so I hope that’s okay.” She added thoughtfully.

“Hope it’s okay- Ash, we aren’t even engaged.” She was obviously trying to hold back laughter.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. A distinct lack of ring…. You should fix that Shepard.” She said poking her in the chest. Regan only smiled and shook her head.

“I think I want one of each. I’d prefer human, just so the little one never questions anything. But I’m open on that as well.”

“Already planning our family?” Regan asked, her eyes closing again as she pulled Ashley closer.

“Definitely. We’re gonna need a bigger place and you’re gonna need parenting classes. You can’t even keep fish alive, there’s no way I’d leave you with my child.”

“Wouldn’t it be ours?” she asked rubbing Ashley’s back.

“He or she,” she glared at her girlfriend. “Would be ours, yes. But they’d be my babies. Thomas and Tallulah Shepard.” She said brightly. Regan groaned loudly, rolling over and pinning Ashley under her. She rested her weight on her, groaning dramatically. Ashley couldn’t help but laugh.

“We’re not namin’ my kids anything of the sort. One of ‘em should be called Bruce.”

“We’re not naming my kids after an old comic book character.”

“Hey hey hey,” Regan started. “I don’t need your hate.”

“The obsession is unhealthy.”

“Oh yeah? Says the woman who spends all day watching….” Their voices trailed off into the night as they discussed their future, their friends, and their obsessions.


End file.
